Determinación: El Susurro del Ángel Guardián
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: No podía resistir más. Su voluntad y razón se quebraron ante las dudas de su futuro y de su presente. Sakura se encuentra sola por muchos motivos, pero un inesperado ángel guardián dará su susurro de aliento para darle los motivos de su lucha y determinación (Mal Summary). #PropheticShipping


_**Los personajes son de Capcom.**_

 _ **One Shot dedicado a una persona especial para que se recupere y sea fuerte ante la adversidad y la injusticia.**_

* * *

 _Determinación: el susurro del Ángel Guardián._

—¡N-No…! No puedo más…— _Hablaba una joven castaña de gi blanco superior, cinta roja en la cabeza, guantes del mismo color y top rojo con bastante cansancio, en el suelo y con serias dificultades para levantarse._

—Je je je… sigues siendo una niñata débil que dice ser guerrera. Mejor deberías dedicarte a ser una perra con esos golpes tan suaves que apenas hacen cosquillas— _. Reía con sorna un semi-pelirrojo con un pantalón azul de Muay Thai y una banda en la cabeza._

 _El torneo Street Fighter había iniciado hace solo un par de días y era la segunda ronda del combate. Sakura apenas podía mantener el ritmo al pelear contra Adon quien llevaba una excesiva ventaja, mientras algunas personas observaban como el Jaguar Tailandés arrancaba cada pétalo de la flor de cerezo en casi veinte minutos de combate. La diferencia era abrumadora entre una autodidacta y un hombre que ya había derrotado a Sagat tiempo atrás._

—Deberías quedarte ahí, que para eso sirves—… _Otra patada de Adon al abdomen mandaba lejos a Sakura quien chocó contra una de las murallas de Metro City donde luchaba, sintiendo como algunas personas ya estaban comenzando a dudar de que si seguiría viva o no._

 _La pelea comenzó normal en los primeros minutos, pero Adon aprovechó un error de la joven que comenzó inmediatamente a atacarla con todo: rodillazos a la quijada, golpes con el antebrazo y la tibia al rostro, su famoso Jaguar Kick y también haber recibido tres Jaguar Revolver y su nueva técnica casi mortal: el Jaguar Genocide Kai, una nueva y mejorada versión de su anterior movimiento, pero con el uso intercalado de rodillas y antebrazo para rematar con un Jaguar Kick con auras envueltas en sus pies. Sakura tenía el labio roto por completo, una parte del pómulo izquierdo herida, sus brazos y piernas con moretones evidentes, sangre en la frente y varias heridas leves que dejaban salir aquella hemoglobina con lentitud. Además de tener parte de su ropa rasgada por las patadas del mismo Rey del Muay Thai._

 _En estos momentos difíciles podía enfocarse en apoyo, pero nada de eso sirvió porque esta vez estaba sola…_

 _Ryu tuvo que irse a Goukentou para pelear con el mismo amo de los puños y del cual no se sabe nada de su paradero tras medio año desaparecido. Ken por su parte tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos por asuntos de familia y negocios urgentes que no podía dejar, mientras que Chun-Li y Cammy también tenían sus combates respectivos del torneo, así que ella fue la única representante Ansatsuken del torneo. Para muchos fue extraño que Ryu no participase al igual que Ken Masters, incluso se alimentó más el rumor de que Ryu murió a manos de Akuma._

 _Adon la levantaba de la cinta y la obligaba a que mirase su rostro con las pocas fuerzas que ella tenía, observando su obra hecha con una joven bella y empapada de suciedad, sangre y dolor inimaginable. Hasta Vega sentiría un orgullo. La risa del tailandés resonaba en las calles del ex-edil Haggar y el público sólo quería que terminase pronto el combate, esperando que al menos, Sakura pudiese sobrevivir de la tortura sufrida._

" _Acaso… ¿es mi fin?"— Cuestionaba en su mente la joven castaña —"Acaso… ¿fue un error entrar al torneo? Acaso… ¿no sirvo para esto?"_

—Al parecer no hay más que decir de ti. Es una lástima que alguien tan bonita como tú esté al borde de la muerte, pero de eso se tratan estos torneos. Quizás podría pasarla bien contigo antes de que mueras, total, no es mi responsabilidad en una pelea donde todo se permite—. _Acto seguido Adon usa la misma cinta de Sakura para azotarla a tierra, provocando un sonido seco que estremeció a los espectadores._

 _Las dudas de Sakura respecto a las artes marciales surgían en su mente, si es que fue buena idea haber seguido al guerrero errante y ser una peleadora, si es que fue buena idea postergar algunos años de preparatoria y de universidad para dedicarse a combatir… hasta tuvo una discusión con sus padres antes del torneo._

* * *

—Sakura, ¿hasta cuando no piensas madurar?— habló el padre de la joven flor de cerezo antes de irse a Tailandia para iniciar la obertura del torneo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, papá?— señalaba Sakura al repentino cambio de actitud de su progenitor.

—Es verdad que permitimos que practicases artes marciales, ¿pero sólo piensas vivir de eso?— indicó su padre y puntualizando la última pregunta —.Tienes un futuro mejor como estudiante y como maestra en deportes como siempre deseaste, ¿entonces por qué seguir otro camino que no te llevará a nada?

La madre se retiró con Tsukushi, el hermano menor de Sakura para que ella y su padre pudiesen hablar a solas. Algo decía que esto terminaría mal.

—Respóndeme, Sakura: ¿por qué seguir otro camino que no te llevará a nada?— nuevamente preguntó el padre.

—No es un camino cualquiera, es lo que me gusta y…—

—Sí que lo es—. Interrumpió el hombre a su hija —. ¿Has visto a alguien que ha triunfado en ello y ha sido alguien en la sociedad?

—Ken… Ken si ha triunfado por…—

—No. Ken ha triunfado porque está cargo de una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo. Sus títulos de artes marciales en Norteamérica no le dieron el sustento para estar donde está, sino la empresa que antes fue controlada por su padre. Lo mismo podría decir de tus amigas de Chun-Li o Cammy que se dedican en centros de investigación y al general Guile en su nuevo puesto en las fuerzas aéreas de Estados Unidos—. Enumeró el padre de Sakura para dejarla silenciada por primera vez en toda su vida —.Puedo darte más ejemplos de tus amigos si quieres: tú amiga Mika que se dedica a la lucha libre como espectáculo, Karin que también tiene los negocios familiares a cargo, los gemelos Yun y Yang que tienen un restaurante, Fei Long haciendo películas conocidas en el mundo, hasta tu amiga Ibuki que está cerca de terminar la universidad tiene ambiciones más importantes que las artes marciales, ¿y tú no puedes seguir sus ejemplos?.

Sakura tenía un nombre más en mente, pero ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, era todo lo que su padre describía…

Iba a mencionarlo, de su destreza, superación, objetivos, pero era exactamente igual a como el patriarca Kasugano describía. Esta vez no tenía nada con que debatirle.

¿Era todo temporal?

¿A pesar de años de entrenamiento, no bastaba lo suficiente?

Ni siquiera había descubierto las razones del por qué peleaba.

Incluso esa comparación odiosa que acaba de hacer su padre la detestaba.

—Debes dejar de jugar a ser una heroína, ¡ya tienes veintitrés años y aun no ingresas a la universidad!— reclamó su padre alzando un poco la voz —.Ya eres adulta, Sakura, deberías haber tenido claro que es lo que querías en tu vida y ser una mujer de bien. Ni siquiera te hemos visto con un novio o algo similar viendo tu edad.

Estaba cansada de que le controlasen la vida, era cierto que de joven se lo permitieron para que fuese feliz, pero ahora estaba siendo coartada de todo lo que había progresado. Es verdad también que no ha tenido novio alguno, pero mencionar a esa persona sería peor aun y más con los discursos de progreso que su padre le daba en estos momentos. Ahora tenía un objetivo y era encontrar a esa persona desaparecida.

—Iré al Street Fighter y no me vas a detener—… Fue la respuesta de Sakura, aunque algo dubitativa.

—Entonces si cruzas esa puerta, no regreses jamás—. Fue el ultimátum de su padre.

Tomó sus cosas y buscó quedarse en casa de Kei unos días, aunque no le dijo las razones porque ella apoyaría a la postura del mayor Kasugano y lo que menos quería era desquitarse con su mejor amiga. Luego habló con Karin y se quedó el resto de la semana entrenando con ella que igualmente recibió la invitación del torneo. Sin embargo los entrenamientos no eran lo mismo, con una Sakura más decaída de costumbre y con su mente puesta en el desaparecido de Ryu.

Los primeros dos combates los ganó con facilidad al ser novatos, pero la segunda ronda era contra el peligroso Adon que había dejado fuera de combate a Blanka con suma facilidad, donde Sakura presenció aquel enfrentamiento.

* * *

" _Tenía razón… debí dejarlo…"—. Adon usaba su pie para voltear a Sakura casi desfallecida y sin movimiento alguno. Los demás susurraban la tragedia de que una joven muriese en un torneo._

—No eres una guerrera, lo advertí. Además… no tienes determinación alguna—. _Puntualizó Adon para darse la vuelta y caminar a cobrar su recompensa por avanzar a la siguiente ronda._

" _¡Levántate!"— una voz susurraba en el oído de Sakura._

" _¿Eh…?"_

" _¡Levántate Sakura!"— nuevamente aquella voz susurró a su lado._

" _Un… ¿ángel?— Preguntaba Kasugano a la silueta que se posaba al frente suyo._

" _¡Vamos Sakura, debes seguir luchando!"— Insistía la persona en hacerle ver que no se rindiera._

" _No puedo… simplemente no puedo…"— las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando fue volteada y observó una sombra sobre ella, la cual era vagamente conocida. Sin embargo, aquel ente poseía alas de ángel en su espalda y cuyo brillo la enceguecía. Sakura quería saber quién era pero le era imposible._

" _Tú no conoces esa palabra, Sakura. Eres fuerte y lo has demostrado día a día con tu superación personal y determinación"—. La sombra seguía platicando con ella._

" _¿Determinación?"— Fue lo poco que ella alcanzó a escuchar de esa sombra — "¡No tengo determinación! ¡No tengo claro lo que quiero con mi vida y todo lo que pensé que era útil no sirve de nada!"._

" _Claro que tienes determinación, es la misma que me mueve a seguir combatiendo y a seguir luchando hasta el final"—. Aquellas palabras taladraban en la cabeza de Sakura, quien por algún momento las escuchó de alguien más —… "Aprendiste artes marciales por ti misma, desde cero, y has llegado lejos dedicando cada segundo por tus metas, tus sueños. Si aún no tienes metas o sueños, no importa, porque con el tiempo las irás descubriendo y tomarás tus propias decisiones. Si te equivocas, será solo tu responsabilidad, de nadie más y podrás intentarlo una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo. ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Levántate y sigue peleando! ¡Tú has soportado dolores peores que este y aun no has llegado a tu límite!"— Cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón de Sakura era más cálido y ameno, sintiendo como su alma comenzaba a llenarse de júbilo y de esperanza con el pasar de las palabras y frases que lentamente reconocía su origen —. "¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Me ayudaste cada vez que lo necesité y ahora es mi turno de apoyarte! ¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas y enfrenta la interrogante que te atormenta, 'porque las respuestas… están en el corazón de la batalla'!"_

" _¡Esa frase…! ¡Eres…!"— sin embargo, el espectro desaparecía de su ambiente, sin antes dejarle el último recado._

" _¡No te rindas Sakura, no te rindas y encuentra tu destino!"_

…

…

…

—Dices q-que… ¿no ten-tengo determinación alguna…?— _Los espectadores quedaron atónitos con escuchar esas palabras. Voltearon al igual que Adon y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían._

—¡P-Pero! ¡Estabas inconsciente!— _Ni el rostro de sorpresa del tailandés era comparable al ver a Sakura levantarse con muchos problemas, y viva aun después de recibir el más grande castigo de su vida._

—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Dices que no tengo determinación?!— _por primera vez en toda su corta vida, Sakura rugió como nunca y al levantar su rostro, las marcas de heridas permanecían intactas, pero ahora se añadía un aura de color rosa a su alrededor y sus facciones oculares cambiaron drásticamente a una de completa seriedad._

Adon retrocedió un poco para ver que el ki de la joven comenzaba a aumentar más y más conforme transcurrían los segundos.

—Te equivocas…— _complementó Sakura empuñando ambas manos_ —Tengo determinación, pero había olvidado cual era…

…

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No me interesa! ¡Le pondré fin a esto! ¡Recibe mi segundo Jaguar Genocide Kai! — _Adon se lanzaba con su más poderosa técnica para terminar el combate y acabar rápidamente con Sakura aunque terminase muerta._

—Aun no termina… ¡porque mi determinación es…! — _Sakura se colocaba en una extraña posición de cuclillas para cargar ki en su puño_ —¡Mi determinación y el por qué yo peleo, es para proteger a las personas que más amo en la vida! ¡SHIN!— _Primer golpe de puño de Sakura, elevando a Adon tras impactarlo en el abdomen —._ ¡Mi determinación para hacerme más fuerte, es para superar mis límites! ¡SHOOO!— _Segundo golpe de Sakura con brazo cambiado y dirigida al mentón del rey del Muay Thai para reforzarla con la misma potencia aplicada —_ ¡Mi determinación para luchar, es para encontrar a Ryu-san y decirle todo lo que siento! ¡RYUUUU!— _Tercer golpe de Sakura para levantarlo a los aires, sumando un cuarto golpe final cuyo puño estaba envuelto en la misma aura_ — ¡Y mi determinación para no rendirme, es especialmente porque YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE MI DESTINO Y DE MIS PROPIAS DECISIONES! ¡KEEEEEEN!

 _Inesperado para los demás, imposible para Adon quien oyó un rugido de dragón antes de caer inconscientemente._

 _Sakura caía en cuclillas tras aplicar el Shin Shōryūken de Ryu y dejando inconsciente al tailandés. Sin embargo, después de usar tal gasto de energía, cayó con sus ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa de por medio al descubrir los motivos que la impulsaban a luchar._

 _Antes de caer al suelo, vio como una silueta muy parecida se encargaba de sostenerla y de llevarla en brazos lejos del lugar, lógicamente por lo borrosa de su vista producto del combate. Al mismo tiempo, divisaba las mismas alas de ángel que vio en ese mini sueño que tuvo antes de levantarse para ganar el combate. Si bien se tendría que retirar por abandono, su rostro ya estaba más relajado y contenta de revertir la situación y de encontrar lo que buscó y también para darle la respuesta a su padre._

…

" _Me alegro que estés bien, Sakura. Yo siempre confié en ti y sabía que podías lograrlo. Ahora descansa"—. Felicitó la sombra susurrando al oído. Sakura, en cambio, dijo sus últimas palabras antes de rendirse al sueño del cansancio._

" _Gracias, mi ángel guardián… Ryu-san…"_

* * *

" _ **Todos tenemos un ángel guardián que se preocupa de nosotros: nos susurra palabras de aliento, pone sus hombros sobre nosotros, nos apoya y nos acompaña en el camino. Sea cual sea la decisión tomada y los problemas personales que uno conlleva, ese ángel guardián… jamás nos abandonará."**_


End file.
